1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to bipolar complementary metal oxide semiconductor (BiCMOS) and PNP/NPN devices and more particularly to an improved device that uses a silicon layer and spacers to separate the emitter from a silicided portion of the structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the size of transistors continues to decrease, the resistance of the elements used within the smaller devices becomes more important. For example, the resistance of the base in bipolar complementary metal oxide semiconductor (BiCMOS) and PNP/NPN devices dramatically affects the performance of the devices.